


Too spicy

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elegir qué comer de un banquete nunca había sido tan difícil para Lucy, lo bueno es que la linda Juvia estaba ahí para ayudarle. [NatsuxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too spicy

Era un día normal en Magnolia.

En el gremio de Fairy Tail se celebraba... ¿Qué se celebraba? Bueno, algo se celebraba o tal vez no.

Había un gran banquete lleno de rica comida de todo tipo: res, puerco, pescado, vegetales, pan... y mucha cerveza, pues no podía faltar.

El grupo de los magos más conocidos de ese gremio estaban cómodamente sentados a punto de probar bocado.

Gray se hallaba a la izquierda de Lucy, Gajeel al frente junto a Levy, Erza al otro lado y Natsu a un lado de Wendy en la mesa de atrás. Entre tantos platillos con buena pinta Gray no sabía con qué empezar y Lucy tampoco. Todos los demás ya estaban sirviéndose con la baba cayéndoseles.

Se miraron el uno al otro sin saber por qué y en eso Juvia se metió entre ellos y comenzó a ofrecer a Gray un plato tras otro.

—¡Gray-sama! No mire a su rival de amor como si quisiera comérsela —chilló—. Pruebe esta deliciosa sopa que Juvia ayudó a preparar. O este pastel de carne con pan de ajonjolí.

Juvia miraba con corazones en los ojos al chico que le gustaba. Él aceptó lo que le daba con un tic en la ceja, mientras que Lucy se alejaba lentamente sin todavía saber qué elegir para comer.

Inesperadamente, Juvia le dijo de un modo algo sospechoso:

—El lomo de cerdo no sabe tan mal... —acercó un plato a Lucy—. ¡Si lo come no tendrás por qué acercarte más a Gray-sama, rival de amor!

—¡No soy tu rival de amor!

Lucy se rindió y cogió los cubiertos. La verdad es que la carne se veía muy apetitosa. Y lo único que quería Juvia era mantenerla alejada de Gray, ¿verdad?

Cuando el primer trozo de jugosa carne entró a su boca y la estuvo masticando durante cuatro segundos, supo que la maga de agua podía ser mala.

—¡AH~! —gritó Lucy.

Con la cara completamente roja, las lágrimas a punto de salir y sus labios hinchados, llamó la atención de la mitad del gremio entero.

¡Oh, por Dios! Se estaba muriendo.

¿Quién demonios podría siquiera terminarse algo así de aderezado de chile?

¿Cuánto picante le habían puesto a esa cosa? Necesitaba algo fresco urgentemente.

Agua. No.

Cerveza. Tampoco.

¡Necesitaba algo más eficaz!

Entonces sus brillantes ojos marrones llegaron a Gray.

¡Por supuesto! Algo de hielo.

—¡Gray! —gimió Lucy, la lengua le pesaba—. ¡Dame algo de hielo!

Juvia quiso apartarla poniéndole una mano en la cara. Y el pobre de Gray queriéndola ayudar hizo un par de cubitos que la salvaría de su sufrimiento pero era imposible acercárcelos.

—¡No te atrevas a querer seguir conquistando a Gray-sama!

—¡Por favor! —lloraba Lucy. Su desesperación la hizo decir—: ¡Necesito a Gray!

Fue ahí cuando Natsu tiró del brazo de Lucy, la rodeó de la cintura para darle la vuelta y la besó delante de todos; con más de cincuenta pares de ojos mirándolos con guasa, le magreó el trasero y la inclinó para hacer más profundo el contacto. Lucy quedó sorprendida no porque su compañero la estuviera manoseando, sino porque con eso ya se le había olvidado el picor.

Sintió la juguetona lengua de Natsu abrirse paso entre sus rojos labios para acariciar la suya, que muy gustosa aceptó en enredarse con la de él. Suspiró, se sentía tan maravilloso y le encantaba su sabor.

La mente de Lucy ya estaba bastante lejos de ahí, pero Natsu tuvo que parar y se despegó de ella. Muy cerca de su oído susurró:

—Jamás vuelvas a decir que necesitas a alguien más que no sea yo.

Lucy se sonrojó a otro nivel, pero pudo asentir moviendo la cabeza. Sin más, ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada de sus amigos y se pusieron a comer. Lucy una crema de elote y Natsu... cómo no, el lomo de puerco hecho por el diablo. Como ella lo veía tan tranquilo comiendo, se decidió a decirle:

—No vuelvas a besarme así en frente de los demás.

Natsu no respondió y siguió comiendo. La maga celestial miró a otro lado. A veces no entendía a su novio. Se estaba llevando una cucharada de sopa a la boca cuando una mano le apretó el muslo.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó? —se acercó a su cuello y la olisqueó. Eso la puso nerviosa de inmediato.

—Natsu... n-nos están viendo.

Al mago de fuego le valió la vergüenza de su chica tres kilos de patatas y la abrazó melosamente para después besarle los labios (aún rojos) dulcemente, lo cual a ella la conmovió y se dejó hacer.

Unos segundos más tarde, él propuso:

—¿Quieres dar un paseo, mi Lucy?

Ella asintió sonrojada.

Natsu simplemente sonrió victorioso y se la robó.


End file.
